Escrito nas estrelas
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: UA – Ao fazer uma escolha que muitos chamariam de fútil, Lily muda seu destino. E talvez consiga ter uma vida tranquila, na agitada cidade de NY.


_ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS_

_Resumo:_

_UA – Ao fazer uma escolha que muitos chamariam de fútil, Lily muda seu destino. E talvez consiga ter uma vida tranquila, na agitada cidade de NY._

* * *

"_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar_

_Lo que siento"_

_(Para Tu Amor - Juanes)_

Ela estava caminhando do outro lado da rua, e era como se uma descarga elétrica atravessasse meu corpo, instintivamente, eu tive que olhar. Entenda-me, eu não sabia que era ela, eu nunca esperaria vê-la ali, numa rua movimentada do SoHo, poderia ser qualquer outra ruiva no mundo, mas de alguma estranha forma eu sabia que aquela ruiva distante era ela.

_ O que foi Pontas?

_ Olha lá Sirius, é ela, é a Lily!

Sirius espremeu os olhos, e até mesmo ficou na ponta dos pés, mesmo que não fizesse muita diferença, já que ele era um dos homens mais altos que eu já havia visto.

_ Não tem como você saber, é só uma ruiva. Além do mais, os cabelos são longos, Lily nunca usou cabelo longo na vida, não era prático para ela. Deve ser outra pessoa, você acha que é ela porque é obcecado pela Evans. Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa meu amigo, isso não pode ser saudável.

Bufei.

_ Sabe o que não é saudável? Couro verde, e ainda assim, ai está você, calças e jaqueta.

_ Isso é Armani, meu bem.

Dei de ombros.

_ Como se eu me interessasse. Olha lá, ela está se encontrando com um cara, vamos segui-la.

Ele revirou os olhos. Puxei Sirius pelo braço e comecei a correr. Eu não perderia ela, não dessa vez.

_ Sim... - ele tropeçou. - o que? Não pode sair correndo atrás de uma desconhecida, James! Ela não é a Lily. Isso não é a Inglaterra, são o EUA, você pode ser preso se ela pensar que você é um perseguidor. - ele empacou assim que atravessamos a rua. - E dá para me soltar?

Eu não soltei, finalmente, e milagrosamente, chegamos ao lugar aonde eu havia visto Lily, mas a ruiva era ágil e sumiu no meio da multidão.

_ Merda! Sua culpa Almofadinha.

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

_ Sério James? Mesmo? Foda-se! Acredite, cara, não era ela. A vida não é... assim. As vezes você só tem que aceitar.

Respirei fundo e perdi um pouco da felicidade que havia momentaneamente recuperado. Mas o destino é uma coisa inexplicavelmente bonita, e faz as coisas acontecerem, as vezes como mágica, as vezes como desgraça, mas no fim, o que importa é que elas acontecem.

Era ela, estava sentada numa mesinha da esquina um pouco mais a frente, segurando um grande cardápio que cobria praticamente todo o seu rosto. Vestia uma dessas roupas rippies que fazem sucesso ultimamente, uma saia longa e colorida, e uma bata branca de mangas longas que parecia ser de algodão. O cabelo estava longo e levemente bagunçado, de forma que era mais fofo do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava lendo o cardápio como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e quando seus olhos se levantaram e encontraram os meus, foi... mágica.

Ela tinha olhos bonitos, mas eles não eram só bonitos, eles contavam uma história, a história de Lily Evans: órfã, abandonada pela irmã mais velha antes dos dezesseis, inteligente, carinhosa, brava, amável. Minha ex namorada.

Corri em direção a ela, me esquecendo de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela. Não sabia se fazia frio ou calor, aonde eu estava ou o que estava fazendo, tudo o que realmente importava era que aquela mulher era a mulher da minha vida.

_ James... o que...

_ Oi. Lily. Saudades?

Ela me olhou curiosa, avaliou-me por um momento, sorriu.

_ No que está pensando? - falei ainda ofegante.

_ Que você continua o mesmo. Após tanto tempo, você ainda é um menino. Os mesmo cabelos despenteados, sorriso maroto, até o andar meio torto.

Puxei a cadeira para sentar-me. Talvez se tratasse tudo superficialmente...

_ Ei, eu não ando meio torto. E... eu uso terno agora, vê?

Eu vestia um terno cinza, do tipo bem chato que se usa quando se trabalha em uma firma de advocacia em NY. Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Lily sempre havia sido um mistério constante na minha vida, a forma como ela sorria, sorriso de Monalisa, como se tudo fosse dar certo, como se o mundo estivesse sempre dando certo.

Olhar para Lily, conversar com Lily era como estar em um dia perfeito, nada de extraordinário acontece, mas o seu time ganha um jogo, você brinca com o seu cachorro, sua mãe faz seu prato favorito; sabe como é? Coisas simples e ainda assim perfeitas.

_ Vejo. E aquele ali, é o Sirius?

Olhei para trás, Sirius conversava com uma morena bonita de cabelos cacheados, acho que era a garçonete.

_ Bem, sobre ele, eu não posso garantir muita coisa. Mas... - apoiei meu cotovelos sobre a mesa, e praticamente encostei meu nariz no dela. - Você não acha uma tremenda coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui em Manhattan? No SoHo.

Soltou um sorrisinho.

_ É? O que você acha?

Sorri, um sorriso tão largo que minhas bochechas doeram.

_ Acho que é o destino. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando você: "James, se nos encontrarmos mais uma vez, eu te dou uma chance. Eu Juro."

_ Você tem uma boa memória.

_ Eu tenho. E você prometeu...

_Eu sei. - ela me interrompeu. - Eu cumpro minhas promessas.

Voltei para a minha cadeira, costas apoiadas, olhando para os passarinhos que cantavam no parapeito de uma das janelas do prédio ao lado. Ah, a vida é...

_Sinto muito.

Ela disse de forma culpada, o que me fez encará-la com curiosidade.

_ Desculpa? Sobre o quê?

Ela levantou-se, meu coração parou, mais uma vez eu seria abandonado pelo amor da minha vida, sem ao menos saber o porque. Entrei em pânico, e tão rápido que meu cérebro chegou a doer, decidi. Não dessa vez.

_ Eu trapaceei.

Levantei-me e segurei no braço dela, não, dessa vez não.

_ O quê? Eu... Não vá!

Ela olhou para a minha mão em seu braço, mas eu não soltei, não dessa vez.

_ Eu não vou a lugar nenhum James, eu te procurei. Depois que terminamos e eu fui para a austrália eu me peguei perguntado-me: "O que James está fazendo agora? Aonde ele está? Será que já me esqueceu?".

_ Bem, eu disse que você não poderia me esquecer. Fico feliz que você me procurou. Você me procurou mesmo não foi?

Sorriu charmosamente.

_ Oh James, eu te procurei por meses, até acreditei que talvez não fosse para ser, que nós dois não éramos para acontecer. Mas... você está aqui. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na escola de Aurores em... Michigan?

Me aproximei ainda mais dela, segurando sua mão, praticamente ouvindo seu coração bater.

_ Eu... Decidir viver por uns tempos como trouxa, sabe, antes de cair nessa guerra. E eu me lembro que uma vez você disse que queria escrever poesias em uma esquina do SoHo... Então... achei que passar por aqui as vezes, poderia facilitar o destino.

Ela se separou de mim, era tão linda, e eu a amava tanto que o meu coração chegava a doer.

_ É meio irônico como eu adiei todos esses anos minha vinda para os EUA por que de alguma forma eu acreditava que você estaria em algum lugar da Europa, enquanto você estava aqui o tempo todo, me esperando. - sorriu.

Lhe dei um leve beijo nos lábios. Ela se surpreendeu, mas gostou. Da ultima vez que a beijei tinha gosto de morango, agora era ainda melhor, não usava mais o mesmo brilho labial que marcou o nosso namoro, mas como mulher, tinha lábios macios e sedosos, não era um gosto distinto, mas de batom, e ainda assim... simplesmente perfeito.

_ Eu sempre soube que nós iriamos acontecer, mas eu sabia que você não estava preparada quando lhe pedi em casamento, eu sinto muito que você tenha ficado louca sobre isso. Eu era um idiota, éramos crianças e eu lhe pedi em casamento. Isso não se faz. Eu realmente sinto muito que tudo isso tenha acontecido. Mas eu fico um pouco feliz por você ter me procurado, me esperado, por todos esses anos. Só pra sua informação, eu nunca fiquei com ninguém depois de você. Porque eu realmente acreditei que iriamos nos encontrar na hora certa.

Ela envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço.

_ Eu sei. - me beijou, dessa vez um beijo de verdade, profundo e sexy.

_ Você, senhorita Evans, é uma coisinha ruiva muito metida e arrogante, deveria ter feito um feitiço de localização ou coisa assim, se eu soubesse que você estava me procurando... eu só, gostaria de ter ficado na Inglaterra te esperando, e não ter tido essa ideia absurda de um encontro romântico no SoHo.

Ela riu.

_ Eu não queria brincar com o destino, eu pensei que se só te procurasse com vontade, com o meu coração, cedo ou tarde, se fosse para acontecer, nos encontraríamos. Bem, no final das contas, acabamos esbarrando por aqui, então seu plano não foi completamente idiota. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo, acho que foi bom para mim poder crescer por mim mesmo. Desde que minha irmã me abandonou, eu sempre tive você, então eu nunca fiquei realmente só, eu sempre me apoiava em você. Agora não, agora eu moro em um apartamento a alguns quarteirões, eu tenho uma gata chamada Suzannah, e trabalho na Bruxa Moderna, sabe, eu tenho uma coluna.

Ri. Lily uma escritora, sim, muito melhor do que Lily aurora, correndo perigo todos os dias.

_ Sério? Sobre o que você escreve?A Guerra? Um especial sobre o Lorde das trevas?

Ela deixou cair os ombros.

_ Talvez eu tenha me tornado uma pessoa pior, mais egoísta. Não tão politicamente correta. Eu escrevo sobre homens. E tenho uma coluna no jonal A Cidade, em que eu escrevo sobre as relações entre bruxos e trouxas.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

_ Homens?

Ela riu.

_ É, sobre como as vezes eles podem ser metido, arrogantes, e ainda assim, o amor da nossa vida. - me abraçou. - Sabe James, eu não sou a mesma Lily.

Apertei ainda mais o nosso abraço.

_ Eu fico feliz que você tenha mudado. Muitos amigos morreram nesses últimos anos. Eu sempre quis ser um Auror, por causa dos meus pais. Mas quando você desistiu de tudo para conhecer o mundo, aquilo me balançou. Você não se tornou uma pessoa melhor, e só porque você não está no fronte de uma guerra, não significa que você valha menos, só que você escolheu outra coisa para lutar. O ponto dessa guerra é que alguém achou que era bom de mais para um trouxa, e aqui está você, escrevendo uma coluna no jornal de maior tiragem do país sobre como fazer acontecer um relacionamento entre um bruxo ou bruxa e um trouxa. Eu acho que você é muito corajosa. E eu fico feliz por você estar viva.

E então, mas uma vez, nos beijamos. Eu nunca poderia me cansar de beijar Lily, e esse era um daqueles beijos de parar o tempo, de te fazer esquecer sobre a vida, um beijo que fez meu corpo se lembrar dela, um beijo que me fez lembrar porque eu a esperei, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

_ Talvez seja verdade então. - passei a mão em seus cabelos. - Eu já disse que amo o seu cabelo longo?

_ O quê?

_ O seu cabelo longo, é muito sexy.

Ela riu.

_ Não isso, bobo. O que você disse antes, o que é verdade?

_ Eu e você. Estamos escritos nas estrelas Lily. Eu te encontrei, justamente do jeito que você disse que iria acontecer a cinco anos atrás. Nos encontramos e foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado. Só que agora eu sou um pouco menos babaca, e se possível, você está ainda mais linda.

Joguei uma nota de cem para pagar a conta, envolvi meu braço ao redor de Lily, e descemos a rua sem falar mais nada; não era necessário. Sirius ficou lá, procurando o _amor__-__da__-__sua__-__vida__-__d__o-__dia_. Ele era como eu antes dela, nunca acreditei no amor até começar a me apaixonar por Lily, eu nunca me preocupei com nada de verdade, eu nunca acreditei no destino ou nas pessoas... isso até o fatídico dia em que ela me disse que me amava, e que se fossemos para ficar juntos o destino o faria, o destino nos uniria. Então eu acreditei, eu esperei, e a procurei no rosto de cada mulher que eu vi, todos os dias. E não parei de acreditar, nem por um segundo.

Agora eu sei, agora eu tenho certeza, o nosso amor estava escrito nas estrelas. Era para ser.

**XXXXXX/XXXXXXX**

* * *

Olá, espero que tenham gostado, esse é um capítulo único, que eu achei legal compartilhar com vocês. Porque aqui, nessa vida que eu criei para eles... as chances dos meus personagens favoritas não terem uma morte trágica é ainda maior :)

Beijos!


End file.
